The Deep: Legends of the Sea
The Deep: Legends of the Sea is an upcoming mini series based off the Disney film The Deep. The mini series take place before and after the film and consists of different stories that expands on concepts of the film. The stories will be created by multiple Japanese production houses. The show will feature air on Netflix in 2016. Cast/Characters *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Aquarius, Mer-Fox princess of Atlantis. She has a blue mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, Mer-Fox prince of Yonaguni. He has a green mermaid tail. *Seth Rogan as Finnick, Nick's fennec Mer-Fox friend. He has a grey mermaid tail. *Jenny Slate as Sally Aquarius, Judy's Mer-Fox sister. She has a magenta mermaid and matching seashell bra. *Katie Lowes as Kameela, a Mer-Raccoon. She serves in the royal guard. She has a green mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Nate Torrence as Ben, the Mer-Otter member of the royal guard. He has a blue mermaid tail. *Chris Pine as Michael, a Mer-Wolf member of the guards. He has an white mermaid tail. *Anne Hathaway as Claire, a Mer-Cat Royal Guard member. She has an white mermaid tail and pink seashell bra. *Emily Blunt as Aquata Aquarius, Judy's Mer-Fox sister. She has an purple mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Elizabeth Olsen as Skye Aquarius, Judy's Arctic Mer-Fox sister. She has an white mermaid tail with blue seashell bra. *Kimiko Glenn as Lily Aquarius, Judy's Mer-Fox sister. She has an a green mermaid tail and matching seashell bra *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Aquarius, Arctic Mer-Fox queen of Atlantis. She has an pink mermaid tail with magenta seashell bra *Don Lake as William Aquarius, Mer-Fox king of Atlantis. He has an red mermaid tail *Eddie Izzard as Angus Linnux, a Mer-Cat. He has a white mermaid tail. *Michelle Pfeiffer as Carol Linnux, Angus's wife. She has a black mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Dave Franco as Charles Linnux, a Mer-Cat who is Angus' son. He has a black mermaid tail. *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a small-time Mer-Weasel crook. He has a blue mermaid tail. *Ben Disken as Jack Savage, the Mer-Bunny captain of the guards. He has an grey mermaid tail. *Kari Wahlgren as Madge Badger, a Mer-Badger who serves in the guards and works as a doctor. She has an dark green mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. *Kate Higges as Violet, a Mer-Squirrel member of the guards who takes care of her daughter, Margret. She has an brown mermaid tail with red seashell bra. Episodes *Origins - The origins of Atlantis, mermaid cultures, the royal guards and more are revealed. Animated by Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Byron Howard and Rich Moore *Love Floats - Aquata and Ben go on a date while on break on duty as Jack tries to ask Skye out. Animated by Science Saru and written and directed by Masaaki Yuasa *Ancient History - The royal guards of Atlantis and the Aquarius sisters heads to an old abandoned temple to find an relic that said to have untold power. Animated by Cartoon Saloon and directed by Tomm Moore *Culture Shock Part 1 - A orphan Otter kid named Otto was trown overboard from a cargo ship during a storm and nearly drowned. However, he was saved by the Atlantis Royal Guard and was transformed into a Mer-Otter. Animated by Studio 4°C and A-1 Pictures *Culture Shock Part 2 - Otto, now a Mer-Otter, try his best to fit in Atlantis. Animated by Studio 4°C and A-1 Pictures *Inner Depths - Claire travels to a near-by kingdom for supplies for a friend's birthday while dealing with the struggles of being born to a Mer-Cat mother and a Cat father. Animated by Production I.G *Family Tides Part 1 - Years ago, a Mer-Cat named Marina went out to the surface and tried to save captured sea creatures to prove herself to her parents, but instead ended up meeting and falling in love with the a sailor, Tyler. Animated by Bones *Family Tides Part 2 - As Tyler and Marina start to fall in love, scientists plan to capture Marina for research. Now Tyler must save her and chose does he want to live with Marina underwater or on land. Animated by Bones *Royal Family Matters - When the orphans from Culture Shock are taken into Atlantis to be turn into Mermaids and be adopted, Oliver gets adopted into the royal family. Animated by Sunrise *Family Matters - Violet and her daughter Margret hang out together at the Royal Palace while Richard (Violet's husband) is away. Animated by Studio Deen *Caved In - Ben, Kameela and Madge get lost in a cave and try to find a way out. Animated by Production I.G. *Breathless - Violet host a underwater breath holding training for a group of Royal Guards trainees. Animated by Toei Animation *Small Fish in a Smaller World - A Mer-Mouse Royal Guard is task to capture Duke in the lower depths of Atlantis. Animated by Xebec Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series